vega2fandomcom-20200213-history
André Harris
André Harris is the musically talented best friend of Tori Vega and the deuteragonist in victorious. He is portrayed by Leon Thomas lll. Personality and Skills André is the guy everybody likes. He is good looking, friendly and charming. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situation. For example, in Jade Dumps Beck, he told Robbie how to review Trina's play. He also suggested that Tori makes a song as a present for Trina's birthweek in The Birthweek Song. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Tori. He is incredibly patient, exemplified by how he deals with his grandmother when she's freaking out. However, he does seem to have trouble controlling his emotions, as seen in Jade Gets Crushed, A Christmas Tori and André's Horrible Girl. André is a skilled musician and can play many instruments, although he prefers the keyboard. His locker door is a keyboard and he can play it very well. He is also a very talented songwriter, having written almost every song Tori and the cast have sung (Make It Shine, You're the Reason, Finally Falling, Tell Me that You Love Me, Favorite Food, Song2You, Beggin' on Your Knees, 365 Days, It's Not Christmas Without You), and Countdown. He can also dance a little bit, as seen in Locked Up. It's been implied that André is well-built and strong, and Robbie has said that he is very firm. It is shown in "Wi-Fi in the Sky" that he comes up with (not so funny) jokes that sometimes make people laugh in the process. It is also revealed in "The Great Ping Pong Scam" that André can sing, when he duets Tell Me that You Love Me with Tori, as well as in "The Diddly-Bops" when he co-sings Song2You, during Prom Wrecker, where he sings back up vocals on Best Friend's Brother, in Locked Up, where he has a small solo in I Want You Back, in Jade Gets Crushed, where he sings lead vocals in 365 Days and on André's Horrible Girl, where he sings main vocals on Countdown. He is a fairly decent actor, as not only has he taken part in numerous drive by acting exercises but also has played the lead in two plays (in the episodes Rex Dies and Tori Gets Stuck), had a minor role in the play Tori directed in Who Did It to Trina?, sang a line in It's Not Christmas Without You and did the entire musical score for Uptown, Downtown in Tori the Zombie. In The Diddly-Bops André gets a record deal. Andre seems to appear very attractive to the opposite sex, yet seems to be quite unlucky in love. This is showcased in Prom Wrecker, where his new girlfriend Sherry is constantly and excessively kissing him because his lips are too intoxicating for her to want to do anything else, including getting to know him on an emotional level (he later broke up with her). He has mentioned in his Slap video profile "I like girls...a lot". Evidence of this can be seen in The Bird Scene, where he takes a ballet class in order to meet women and whilst performing with Robbie gives the only female student flirtatious nods, Jade Dumps Beck, where he mentions how hot Alyssa Vaughn is numerous times, Beck's Big Break, where he tries to impress a girl by telling them he's in the movie, Freak the Freak Out, where he responds to Tara Ganz's advances by saying "alright" and smiling, Who Did It to Trina?, such as when he answers a phone call from the "exotic Polynesian girl" named Keeko that he was really excited to have a date with and he uses a suave/sexy tone of voice to reassure he that he is on his way, showing his "skills" as a ladies' man, and in Terror on Cupcake Street when he's agrees that he'd like to see a "Ladies of Northridge Float" at the parade. Oddly enough, he was the last of the characters to receive an onscreen kiss. On TheSlap, he mentioned being mildly stalked by a random female who was convinced that they were in a relationship, showing that many girls find him handsome and boyfriend-worthy. He also posted that he was going to spend part of Thanksgiving at his "new girlfriend's" house. However, his status a month later read: "Thought things were going great with this new girl til she texted me and called me Arnold. Dating fail! Mood: Annoyed." His most recent love interest was Hope Quincy, a bossy and controlling daughter of a music mogul André wanted to impress. André broke up with her because she made him nervous, but stayed with her longer than he should have because he wanted to sing for her father. This dishonesty caused him inner moral conflict. Relationship with Other Characters Tori Vega (2010 - present; Best friend) Tori and André became best friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show, and Tori watched them rehearse. He was the one who suggested that Tori take Trina's place after she had an allergic reaction to the Chinese Herb Gurgle. He also convinced Tori to accept her invitation to Hollywood Arts. He was the first to point out that Tori was special and belonged at Hollywood Arts. He is Tori's biggest supporter and is always reassuring her in tough situations. (See: Tandré) Trina Vega (2010 - present: Friend) André and Trina are barely seen interacting in the series. Though Trina was André's partner in the annual show case, she often calls André by the wrong name (seemingly a running gag in the show) but he seems very tolerant of this. In Cat's New Boyfriend, Trina gets him to use the fish to smooth his feet like they did to hers. By the end of the episode, they (along with Jade, Beck, and Robbie) end up in the hospital due to the poison from the fish. In Wok Star, they are seen faking as a celebrity (Trina) and her bodyguard (André) to help stall the manager. (See: Trandré) Beck Oliver (2008 - present: Best Friend) André and Beck are shown to be very good friends and do hang out at times. Many fans debate about which one of these two should be with Tori, as Tandré and Bori are two of the more popular pairings on the show. In Jade Gets Crushed, André stated that Beck is one of his best friends. Even though he had a crush on Jade, he stated a number of times that it was "wrong" and "evil," because he wouldn't want to move in on Beck's girlfriend. (See: Bendré) Jade West (2008 - present: Best Friend, Former Crush) André and Jade have been friends for at least two years as revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam. As the series progress, they seem to be on good terms. He seems to be somewhat afraid of Jade, but when Beck is not there, he usually steps up and is able to calm her down when he needs to. In Jade Gets Crushed, André develops a crush on Jade, and even writes her a love song. By the end of the episode, he seems to move on from this crush, but it is possible that he still has some hidden feelings for her. On The Slap, Jade states that she likes André, which is rare. In A Christmas Tori, after Tori, Jade and Cat's performance, Jade (along with Cat and Tori) gives him a hug in congratulations for getting an A. (See: Jandré) Cat Valentine (2008 - present: Best Friend) André and Cat seem to maintain a good friendship. But sometimes André becomes confused by the random statements Cat makes. At times, he will even ignore them, just on the basis of her being herself. His nickname for her is Little Red (a nickname she has been seen to be amused by and doesn't get offended by) because of her hair colour. (See: Candré) Robbie Shapiro (2008 - present: Best friend) Robbie and André appear to be close friends. André is often the person Robbie goes to for advice in a situation. He has helped Robbie escape from various situations, such as in Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina threatens Robbie to write a good review on her play, but Robbie doesn't want to lie. He also took a ballet class with André just to be with girls. Although Andre seems to get annoyed by Robbie's Pear Pad in Terror on Cupcake Street and threw it out the window, they forgive and forget (See: Rodré) Rex Powers (2008 - present: Friend) André and Rex seem to be on good terms. Even though André was seen threatening Rex in Rex Dies. It is shown they used to be "tight" as mentioned in Wok Star. Songs Duets Solos In A Group Number Unreleased Songs Back Up Vocals Season Two: *''Best Friend's Brother'' In Prom Wrecker **'Singer': Tori **'Back Up With: 'Cat *''All I Want Is EverythingIn ''Locked Up **'Singer': Tori **'Back Up With': Jade, Cat and Trina Trivia *André appears to be the most sensible character on the show. *André has never been stung by a bee, as said in Beck's Big Break. **However, he updated his TheSlap status, saying that he used to never get stung by bees, and now they won't leave him alone since he used honey-scented body wash. *André's locker has a keyboard built into it, and as demonstrated in IParty with Victorious, the combination to it is the opening three notes to Make It Shine. *André can play many instruments, including the piano/keyboard, the french horn, the guitar (all seen at one point or another during the show) and the drums (as mentioned on TheSlap). However, he claims he will never learn to play the trumpet because of the spit valve, and that he just cannot manage to play the sitar. As seen in Freak the Freak Out and The Diddly-Bops, he is also a talented singer, and in Tori Gets Stuck, it is seen that he can also beat box. *André hates Brussels sprouts (as mentioned in his Slap profile and in The Wood). *André likes trees, but not as much as he likes bushes (also mentioned in his Slap profile). *André, along with Tori, Robbie, and Jade, has been featured in every episode of the series so far. *He likes having his tummy tickled, as mentioned in The Wood. *Prom Wrecker is the first episode in which André gets kissed on the show, making him the last of the characters to receive an onscreen kiss. *In Prom Wrecker, Sherry was André's first girlfriend. *André (along with Beck) likes to make Jade jealous. *André has a 97-year-old great-grandfather. *André says that his favorite food used to be spicy tuna, but is now buffalo nuggets. He also likes tater pops and they make him happy. *André has 2 uncles; one who works as a realtor and another who Tori says is creepy. *According to one of Andre's updates, he is allergic to dust mites. *André gets nervous in front of big audiences. *As of A Christmas Tori, André is the only''' main '''character that hasn't been featured in an episode title. *André has stated that he cannot keep his feelings/emotions locked up inside and that he must express them in some way or else he will go crazy. This could be why he is so fond of music and why he is so talented at composing/singing. *André mentioned in Jade Gets Crushed that he promised his grandmother that he would never be a bad person. *He has a pet dog. *He stated in Jade Gets Crushed that he hates nuts. *André posted on the Slap that he is bad at playing tennis, ping-pong, squash and badminton. *According to a Slap post, he was traumatized for years after being mocked by monkeys at the zoo. *It is difficult for him to fake cry, as seen in Rex Dies. *His neighbour is a fortune teller, according to TheSlap. *He is taking Trigonometry, according to TheSlap. *He loves miso soup, according to André's Horrible Girl. Photo Gallery Click here to see André's gallery!